¿Sabes?
by Lore Kagamine
Summary: Soul está infectado por la sangre negra, y no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Maka no soportaría una vida sin él. ¿Que hará? ¿Morir, o vivir? -Que niña tan tonta...Que amor tan egoísta. -Yo lo estoy matando.  One-Shot. Puro SoulxMaka


_**¡Hi minna! Sé que he tardado mucho para escribir algo, y que me matarán algunos por no subir nada de ¿Lobo estás? y escribir un One-shot nuevo, pero cuando la inspiració llama, tienes que aprovecharla. Perdón por no escribir ni subir nada, ni continuar mi fic largo, prometo que pronto lo haré, pero no saben todo lo que he pasado... Mi papá falleció hace poco más de un mes, y pues...Bueno, no me ha dado ganas ni tiempo de escribir...**_

_**Aparte de eso, tambien está el colegio y otras cositas -Cosotas, problemones inmensos con los que no los quiero agobiar ni molestar- Así que no he estado dispoible...Pero pronto, entre esta semana y la otra, continuo con mi otro fic.**_

_**Si más, aquí va :)**_

_**Negrita corrida:**_ Sangre negra

**Negrita**: Frases impactantes (?)

_Corrida:_ Pensamientos

**DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE SU CREADOR, YO SOLO ESCRIBO CON SUS PERSONAJES PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO, SI ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Es sincero el dolor del que llora en secreto **<em>**

Qué molesto. Limpiar el agua que se coló por debajo de la puerta. Maldita tormenta. Oh sí, estaba lloviendo fuera, a cántaros, como si fuera aquél diluvio universal. Llevábamos toda la tarde sacando agua de la casa, que se escurría por las goteras, e intentando que no entrara más, pero era imposible. Después de todo, es otoño. Hace casi un año, Soul fue herido de muerte por nuestra ahora amiga, Chrona, salvándome a mí de aquél golpe mortal.

**Y de la sangre negra.**

Suspiré agotada y me tumbé en el sillón, descansando un poco mis adoloridos brazos y mis cansadas piernas. Otro suspiro. Soul se acercó y se tumbó a mi lado.

-¿Cansada?-Preguntó. Qué pregunta más tonta, ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! ¡Y él también! Le lancé una mirada que delataba toda mi ironía y sarcasmo-Bien, bien, pregunta estúpida. ¿Ya te rendiste?-Mucho mejor.

-Sí. Soul, es imposible. Prefiero limpiar el desastre una vez hecho, a seguir agobiándome con algo que no tiene sentido.-Suspiré de nuevo. No dijo nada, sólo se acomodó mejor en el sillón, a mi lado. Lo observé en silencio.

Cada vez se hacían más notables sus ojeras. Estaba delgado, no cadavérico, pero iba por ese camino. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo por Soul. No quería perderlo. No quería que muriera.

**Por mi culpa.**

-Maldita sea contigo Soul.-Abrió los ojos extrañado de mi cambio repentino de humor, y parpadeó varias veces, para quitarse el sueño que estaba recobrando hacía unos segundos.

-¿Eh?-Murmuró.

-¿Por qué me salvaste aquella vez? ¡Preferiría morir yo antes que verte morir a ti! ¿No sabes cuán importante eres para mí? ¡No soporto verte en ese estado Soul, no lo soporto!-Grité descontrolada.

-¿No sabes tú, lo importante que eres para mí? Yo también preferiría morir, antes que verte a ti morir.-Su voz era calmada, como si llevase tiempo pensando en eso. Como si supiese esa respuesta desde siempre. Entonces se hizo presente en mí una verdad.

Él nunca dudó de lo que hizo. Nunca lo cuestionó.

**No se arrepiente de lo que hizo por mí.**

Se acercó a mí, y me miró a los ojos, serio, pero luego relajó su mirada.

-Confía en mí, ¿Sí? No moriré-Y sonrió. Pero eso no me dio confianza. No te puedes negar a la verdad.

**Soul iba a morir.**

-Está bien confío en ti-Él ya se alejaba por el pasillo-¿Es una promesa?

**Una promesa que no cumplirás.**

-Es una promesa-Morirás, Soul, lo sabes. Sólo te haces el fuerte ante mí. Me ahorras un sufrimiento que se desbordará al final. Y no viviré con ello-Así que no llores, ¿Sí, Maka?

No me había fijado en ello. Un par de lágrimas ya se formaban en mis ojos, para reemplazar a las que ya habían caído. Asentí, aunque Soul ya no estaba allí. Mordí mi labio inferior, para reprimir aun más mi dolor.

_Soul morirá._

Comencé a maquinar pensamientos en mi mente, sentada de nuevo en el sofá.

_Y yo no podría vivir una vida sin Soul._

_¿Por qué no simplemente muero junto a él?_

Nunca había pensado en suicidarme.

_No sería suficiente sufrimiento. Tengo que padecer lo mismo que él._

Soy masoquista.

_Eso es amor, ¿No es así?_

_Solo necesito un poco de sangre negra, para morir a su lado._

¿Un poco? ¡Él casi nada en sangre negra!

_No importa. De todos modos, la locura ya está en mí. Y lleva una gran parte del terreno ganada. Un poco de la sangre de Chrona solo será un empujón, para vivir como "vive" Soul ahora. Se esparcirá en mí mucho más rápido que en él._

_Porque pensar en su muerte, me vuelve loca._

_Yo ya estoy loca._

_Yo moriré_

_Moriré junto a Soul._

Tengo miedo, pero de mis propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, ya tomé una decisión. ¿Qué más da?

* * *

><p><em><strong>**La tristeza solo es un sentimiento de culpa **<strong>_

Tantos años de conocer a cabo y rabo el Shibusen han dado frutos, colarme en él y llegar hasta la habitación de Chrona no ha podido ser más fácil. Pero ahora viene la parte difícil. Tomé uno de mis sujetadores de cabello, y apliqué el viejo truco de abrir la puerta con él. En otro tiempo, habría sido más torpe con ello, y no lograría sino romper mi prendedor. Pero por suerte, entre Liz, que me enseñó a hacerlo cuando violaba la privacidad de Kid entrando a su habitación para dejarla "asimétrica" y encolerizarlo; y Soul, que también me enseñó un poco cuando, mientras que yo le reñía y gritaba, abría la puerta del despacho de Stein –arriesgándose a...Cualquier cosa- para saber las respuestas de los exámenes. Ahora soy una experta en esto.

Entré. Era una habitación sombría y oscura, apenas iluminada por un par de antorchas. Que primitivo. Ignoré esto, y seguí con mi objetivo. Hallé a Chrona dormida en su cama en posición fetal, temblando. Me dio pena por ella.

_Ella está matando a Soul_

No es su culpa, su madre la controlaba.

Saqué mi pequeña navaja de bolsillo, la acerqué a ella. A su hombro. Me daba lástima tener que hacerle esto, era mi amiga.

_Soul. Muerte. Chrona. Sangre negra. Chrona. _

**Tú, Maka.**

No dudé más. Hice una pequeña incisión, la sangre comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo, y comenzó a formarse una masa sólida. Guardé rápidamente mi navaja, que ni manchada estaba. Unas pocas agujas se formaron a mi alrededor, preparadas para atacar.

-Solo necesito una. La locura ya está en mí. Moriré, de todas formas.-Susurré. Y para mi sorpresa, fue la del centro, la que quedó, las demás desvanecieron en el aire. Me fijé en el brazo de Chrona, y noté que ya no había nada. Volví a mirar a la aguja negra que flotaba frente a mí.

-Adelante-Murmuré. Y como una bala, se clavó en mi estómago. Se introdujo a mí, y cuando revisé, no había ningún indicio de nada.

_Esto queda entre tú y yo, ¿Cierto?_

_**Por supuesto. No son muchos los que se entregan a mí tan fácil, y a voluntad. Es mi forma de agradecimiento por rendirte así, Maka.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Suavizar las penas de los otros es olvidar las propias **<strong>_

Llegué a casa. Me sentía débil, sin energía. Era una suerte que estuviera allí. Me derrumbé en el suelo.

-... ¿Maka...?-Escuché la voz de Soul algo lejos. No respondí.-¡Maka!-Ahora estaba frente a mí .Seguí sin hablar-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupado!-Se le notaba.

-Por ahí...-Fue lo único que articulé.

-Maka...¿No dirás nada verdad?-Silencio-Está bien...¡Pero mira como estás! ¡Estás empapada, y llena de barro! ¿Qué son esos moretones en las rodillas?-Miró mis palmas-¿Te caíste? ¿Pero qué andabas haciendo para volver así?

-Nada...-No quería hablar, no quería nada.

**Solo quiero morir, Soul.**

-La pregunta es, ¿Cómo estaba, para volver así?-Miré al Suelo. Sentí la mirada de Soul sobre mí cabeza.

-...Ven, te prepararé un baño caliente...-Le herí. Lo sé.

-No quiero Soul. Quiero quedarme aquí.-Levanté la vista y lo miré a los ojos-Contigo. ¿Me acompañas?

-Pero te puedes enfermar si no te bañas ahora...-

-Por favor...-Supliqué. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado, y sonrió.

_**Nunca volverás a ver esa sonrisa. ¿Lo sabes no?**_

Comencé a sollozar. Soul me abrazó y me envolvió en su calidez. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

-So...Soul...Yo...Yo te...qui...quiero...mu...mucho...-Dije entre sollozos. Ahora lloraba más fuerte.

-Lo sé.-No era la respuesta que esperaba-Pero tú no sabes que te amo.

Esa tampoco era la que esperaba.

**Era la que quería.**

Le abracé con fuerza, no queriendo soltarlo jamás.

En ese momento, **no quería morir**.

_**Lo harás. Muy tarde para arrepentirte, pequeña.**_

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida. Pero aun podía sentir los brazos de Soul acunándome, su respiración cerca de la mía, sus labios suaves sobre los míos, sólo un instante, y unos te amo que susurraba de vez en vez. El sonido de su corazón fue la dulce nana que me hizo dormir.

**Yo también te amo, Soul.**

Pero al final siempre tienes que despertar.

_**En la muerte, será una pesadilla sin fin para ti, Maka.**_

_No si estoy con Soul._

Abrí los ojos extrañada, no recordaba haberme dormido en mi habitación, sino cómoda en los brazos de Soul.

Estaba a mi lado.

No es lo que piensan, está a mi lado, pero sentado en el suelo, apoyado sobre sus brazos en el colchón de mi cama. Se quedó dormido seguramente cuando me trajo hasta aquí. Lo observé mejor que antes. Estaba demacrado, casado. Estaba mal herido, adolorido, sufriendo. Su cabello blanco ahora rondaba por lo gris, sus ojeras contrastaban con el pálido tono de su piel, estaba flacucho, comía poco. Soul estaba enfermo, estaba muriendo.

**Por salvarme a mí.**

Estaba aguantando ese dolor, haciéndose el fuerte ante mí, para que no notara cuan mal la estaba pasando.

**Y yo no me di cuenta.**

Ahora la que se está matando, para acompañarlo a él, soy yo. Sin notar que él hizo todo, para que yo viviera.

**Y yo solo intento morir junto a él.**

_Qué egoísta soy._

Acabo de echar por la borda, el esfuerzo que hizo Soul por mí durante un año. Por puro egoísmo.

_**Que niña tan tonta...Que amor tan egoísta.**_

De pronto me encontré con esos ojos carmesí, carentes de brillo.

_Lo está matando._

_**Yo**__ lo estoy matando._

-Soul...Perdóname...-Ojalá pedir perdón fuera suficiente.

-¿Perdonarte? Maka, esto no es tu culpa, tú no has hecho nada.

-Oh, sí que lo hice...Debemos ver a Marie-sensei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**La pena, más que cordial, es un corrosivo para los males que no tienen cura **<strong>_

Marie nos miraba a ambos fijamente. Acababa de terminar con mis análisis y los de Soul.

-Soul...No estás mejorando. De hecho estas empeorando. Y mucho-Tragó grueso-Seré sincera. Es poco probable-Imposible-Que sobrevivas. Pero ya te lo había dicho antes. Que este tratamiento, podría fallar rotundamente. Pero te arriesgaste.

¿O sea, que nunca hubo probabilidad?

-Lo sé. Pero tenía que intentar curarme lo más pronto posible.

_¿Por qué Soul?_

-¿Por qué Soul?-Marie leyó mis pensamientos, prácticamente.

-Por Maka. Quería intentar vivir más tiempo, por ella.

_¿Por mí?_

-Quería...Una vida junto a ella, ¿Saben? Esa noche...Esa noche estaba todo preparado para pedirle matrimonio a Maka. Estábamos en Italia después de todo. Y mis padres nos esperaban en su casa. Pero no sucedió.

**Mi culpa.**

-Tu... ¿Soul? ¿De verdad?-Asintió, pero no me miró.- ¡Soul!

"_...Pero tú no sabes que te amo..."_

Las palabras que me dijo Soul la noche anterior llegaron a mi como golpes a mi alma._  
><em>

-¡MALDITA SEA!-Grité, con todas mis fuerzas, un grito desgarrador que salió de lo más profundo de mi ser.-¿Por qué tuve que ir hasta allá? ¿Por qué no solo seguí con mi vida? ¿Por qué no pude tan solo darme vuelta, e ir contigo en la moto, abrazada a ti con fuerza?-Las lágrimas más gruesas que jamás había llorado, caían como lluvia en las piernas de Soul, mientras yo me aferraba a sus manos, arrodillada en el suelo-¿POR QUÉ? ¡MALDITA SEA! –Él no respondió, acarició mi coronilla, haciendo que apoyase mi rostro en sus piernas, relajándome. Pero seguía llorando.

-Maka... ¿Qué hiciste anoche...?-Marie habló pasiva, con miedo a mi reacción.

-Fui hasta Chrona, le hice una cortada, su sangre negra se formó en una aguja, se clavó en mí, y ahora tengo sangre negra en mi organismo.-Lo dije todo de golpe, sin dudar ni un momento. Soul dejó de acariciarme, y se tensó. Estaba procesando todo- Esos resultados..¿Son altos, verdad?

-Son iguales a los de Soul... ¿Cómo...?-Inició insegura, pero luego prosiguió-¿Cómo es posible esto? El lleva un año con esta enfermedad, tu tan solo una noche.

-La locura ya me estaba dominando, Marie. Me vuelve loca pensar, que Soul estará lejos de mí. Que morirá. La sangre negra solo fue un empujón. Tan solo quería...quería acompañar a Soul en su sufrimiento, morir junto a él...Y no me dí cuenta, de que él sufría, para que yo viviera...Que egoísta soy, desperdiciado todo lo que hizo el por mí. Pero así es el amor, ¿No? Porque él también fue un egoísta al no entender que lo que hace, me lastima.-Lo miré a los ojos, me levanté, y lo besé, ante su sorpresa.-Por no entender, que yo le amo.

_**Aún así, morirán.**_

-Les queda una semana de vida. –Marie-sensei lo dijo seco, y sin vida, sin tomar aliento, sin esperar que estuviésemos listos para asimilarlo. Pero para ella tampoco era fácil decirlo, saberlo, porque nos quería como a sus hijos, nos apreciaba. Así que decirlo de una vez era lo mejor, sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-Lo sé-Dijimos al unísono. Y volvimos a besarnos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir; el corazón muere cuando los latidos no tienen sentido **<strong>_

-Soul. Siéntate aquí conmigo.-Lo hizo. Tomó mi mano-Es un hermoso atardecer ¿No?-Unas cuantas hojas secas pasaron volado frente a asintió. Me recosté en su hombro.-Sabes que moriremos cuando anochezca, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, estoy enterado de ello.-Silencio-Maka...-

-¿Mm?

-¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de nada.

-Yo tampoco.

-**Porque te amo**-Al mismo tiempo, susurramos nuestras últimas palabras, con lo poco de energía que nos quedaba. Cerré mis ojos al tiempo que el Sol se ocultaba, y la negrura de la noche dominaba al cielo.

Y sé, que Soul hizo lo mismo.

_****Muy a menudo, las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor ****_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**_Bueno...Y eso fue todo :D_**_

_**_Fue un momento de inspiación, me estaba acordando de varios fics y de pronto, surgió uno nuevo..._**_

_**_Dejen comentarios por favoooor...!_**_

**_Digan que cosas estuvieron mal, para mejorarlas, pero de manera construciva :D_**

**_Sus comentarios me suben el ánimo, y vaya que lo necesito..._**

**_Se les quiere, ¡Nos leemos!_**

**_Deja un review, y regalame una sonrisa, ¡Son gratis!  
><em>**


End file.
